


Some Kind of Cruel

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Prison, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Some Kind of Cruel

Ten years together, two of them trying to have a baby, and now you were pregnant. Life really was some kind of cruel, sick joke wasn’t it? As you stared down at the stick in your hands, you wanted to cry. But you couldn’t tell what kind of tears they were.

You were without a doubt pregnant. The stick in your hand was one of four you’d taken just to be sure, and all four had plainly said that you were pregnant, between 6 and 8 weeks according to the one you were holding at the moment. “Not now,” you breathed. Your body started to shake as you sat on the kitchen counter. Spencer’s arraignment date was a month away. By the time he was arraigned, you’d probably be visibly pregnant. “Not now. Why now?” Looking toward the ceiling, you started to scream - to anyone who would listen. 

Was it God? Was it your neighbors? Was anyone listening? Did anyone care that your life was falling apart just as Spencer’s was being taken from him in every way but one? “Why now? you cried out to the heavens. Your throat became raw and scratchy from all of the screaming. Someone probably thought you were being killed. You weren’t, but you were dying inside. How could someone simultaneously be dying and carrying life? It made no sense. But here you were. You wanted this baby more than anything. All you could hope for was that Spencer would be able to see his child soon.

—-

Four weeks later…

Three months pregnant. As you looked down at your slightly protruding stomach, you patted it, gently reassuring your baby that although they’d never heard their daddy’s voice, he loved them very much. “He’ll be home soon,” you said softly. “We have to keep thinking that.”

There was going to be no way to hide it. You were wearing black, but you were still quite visible. Given how early in your pregnancy it was, you had a feeling you might’ve been pregnant with twins. “Daddy loves you, I promise.”

As you walked into the court room with your arm linked in JJ’s, you started to tear. “This is how he’s gonna find out,” you sobbed, bringing a tissue to your eyes to dab the tears away. “This is all we’ve ever wanted and this is how he’s gonna find out. It’s not fair.”

“I know,” she whispered, combing her fingers through your hair as you cried. “I’m so sorry.”

As Spencer was brought out in cuffs and sat at the table, he caught your eye. Despite all he’d been through, he still managed to send a smile your way. “I love you,” he mouthed.

“I love you, too.”

Rossi had already promised that no matter the cost, he’d post bail for your husband. At least he had that going for him. He was a famous FBI agent; he should get out on bail right? It would be a hefty price tag, but he should be able to get out. 

But as the judge spoke, it sounded like she wasn’t going to grant him bail. “No,” you shook, turning to JJ with a wall of tears cascading down your cheeks. “No, she has to let him go. He didn’t do this.” 

“The defendant is remanded without bail pending trial,” she said, banging the gavel. 

Without thinking, you popped up out of your seat and screamed. “No! He didn’t do this! You have to let him come home!” The minute Spencer turned around, you could see that he knew. In your fear, you were clutching your stomach. “He’s a renowned FBI agent! He was framed, you bitch!” You were convinced she was in on it. Remanding him made no sense otherwise! How was this happening?

“Silence!” she screamed, banging the gavel over and over again as your friends and teammates tried to keep you back. “Quiet down or I’ll place you under arrest for contempt of court!”

Life had taken everything from you. Since you were kids, he’d been your world. And now she was taking him away from you. How could you be sure she wasn’t in on it too? You collapsed to the ground as JJ came to kneel next to you. All of a sudden, you heard someone yell. Spencer had lunged forward, probably fearing that something had happened to the baby, but you felt fine, just defeated and numb, save for the life growing inside you.

“Please!” he screamed. “Someone help her!” His voice cracked as he tried to make his way toward you. “She’s pregnant…” The words could barely leave his lips. Just as yours were, his eyes were swimming with tears. He begged to be allowed to comfort you before he was taken away.

“I know I have to go back,” he screamed toward the judge. “Please, just let me make sure my wife is okay. Please. I’m begging you!” His body lunged forward as you were helped off the ground by JJ and Rossi. But he was pulled back by two guards at the judge’s orders.

“Take him back into custody!” she screamed, walking coolly off the bench and back into her chambers. Like it meant nothing. Your misery, his misery - they meant nothing to her. 

Spencer continued to wrench against the guards’ grasp, desperate to get to you, but as he grimaced you could see he was straining so hard that the guards were hurting him. This wasn’t what you wanted. This is nothing you wanted. “Please,” you breathed. You weren’t even speaking to anyone. You weren’t sure what you were begging for. 

When you looked to the side, you said please again, pulling your arm from JJ’s grasp. “Stop, Spence! Please!” You screamed as you ran up to the barrier separating the judge’s chair and the seating area. “Stop fighting them! I’m okay! I promise! Just stop!” 

Seeing him in pain was almost worse than him finding out you were pregnant this way. The tears streamed down his face and he started to give in, nearly going limp in the guards arms as they dragged him back. “It’s gonna be okay! I promise! The baby’s okay!” You rested your hands on your stomach, softly rubbing the newly protruding bump. He had to come back to you - to you both. And in order to do that, he needed to keep fighting for himself. “Just keep your head down,” you continued as he was taken back through the door. “Keep your head down! We’re going to get you out of there! I promise!”

The last part you’d screamed as the door slammed, separating you both once again. You turned around to face your team and your knees went out from under you, leaving you in a puddle on the floor. “We’re gonna get him out there,” Rossi said. You’d told Spencer the same thing, but you weren’t so sure if you believed it anymore. You wondered if Rossi believed what he said, or if like you, he was saying it to make you feel better - it wasn’t working.

“Please…” you whispered. “We have to get him out of there. He has to meet his baby. He can’t get everything he’s ever wanted and then have it taken away from him…it’s not fair…please.”


End file.
